Chocolate Scented Bubbles
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel pops in while Dean is taking a bath, and gets more than he originally bargained for. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


The sound of running water cut through the air of Bobby's bathroom, running into the bath as clouds of fragrant steam filled the air around Dean. He hummed a Metallica song quietly to himself, drumming the air every so often in time with the music he heard in his head. He waited a while, eyes transfixed by the slowly rising water, fingers swirling through the bubbles on occasion to make sure that it remained at the right temperature.

Finally he shut the faucet off, sliding his body free from the towel wrapped snug around his waist, draped it on the edge of the tub, before stepping into it gingerly. He cursed to himself when his toes slipped against the enamel beneath his feet, just caught himself in time before he fell headlong into the water and upset the whole lot onto Bobby's floor.

He became more careful in his movements, as he sat down in the tub, pleasantly warm water lapping at his toned chest in tickling rhythms of water and bubbles combined. He sighed, inhaled the intoxicating scent of chocolate scented bubble bath, smiled as his eyes drifted shut in appreciation. It had seemed a long time since he'd last had a proper bath, all too used to motel room shower stalls and soap bars than the luxury of a proper tub and some bubble bath.

"Who knew Bobby liked chocolate scented bubble bath?" Dean chuckled to himself, nose snuffling slightly as bubbles drifted up into his face.

He sneezed, sneezed again when he inhaled more of the bubbles, and startled when a voice broke the otherwise seemingly empty bathroom, setting the water slopping against the sides of the tub in bubbly waves.

"Bless you," said the voice, gentle, yet familiar with its gruff overtones that was easily identifiable as belonging to Castiel.

"Cas! Dude! Wear a bell or something! I'm naked in here," Dean said, pretending to cover his modesty even though Castiel was already all too familiar with Dean's naked body to even be bothered, or embarrassed.

There wasn't a part of Dean that Castiel hadn't touched or kissed at some point, so Dean's pretence of false modesty was met with an expression of disapproval from the angel now sitting on the edge of the bath. Dean's amused smile faded and he looked down at the bubbles with a certain degree of embarrassed discomfort beneath the angel's continuous intense stare.

"Sorry, Cas. What were you wanting?" Dean asked, looking up at the angel with a curious expression.

"Bobby told me you were up here, but said you were busy taking a bath. I told him there was nothing you had that I hadn't seen already and Bobby disappeared into the kitchen," Castiel said, tilting his head as though confused by the older hunter's seemingly baffling response.

Dean started to laugh, chuckles soon wilting beneath the angel's pointed, intense glare once more.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said, as he reached forward with one hand to play with Castiel's fingers laying loosely on the angel's knee.

Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean's bubbly ones, looked down as a gentle smile graced his face, before a shout of alarm broke the air when he found himself pulled into the bathtub alongside Dean, still fully dressed. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist before he leant in to press wet lips against Castiel's in a sloppy kiss. Despite the discomfort of wearing now sopping wet clothes, Castiel responded, eyes drifting closed, hair sticking to his forehead in wet and bubbly strands as he allowed Dean to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

The angel relaxed against Dean's naked body, felt the hunter's hand slide beneath the water and cup his dick, rubbing against him until Castiel was fully erect. Dean squeezed Castiel's cock, indicating continued interest, as he slowly broke the kiss.

"Take your clothes off," he murmured, voice husky and inviting against Castiel's plump lips, breath tickling against their silken surfaces temptingly.

Castiel gasped, but didn't immediately move, eyes intense, pupils blown wide with desire. The angel's eyes looked black instead of guileless blue and Dean kissed him again, before he nudged the angel insistently.

"Take off your clothes, Cas. I wanna fuck you," Dean murmured, squeezing the angel's erection again beneath the wet fabric of Castiel's dark pants.

The hunter leant in, nibbled at the angel's neck gently, murmured encouraging words as Castiel struggled to get his wet trenchcoat from around his slim shoulders. There wasn't enough room in the tub to allow Castiel to undress the usual way; really, it was barely big enough to house them both as it was. Dean tried to help him with removing his clothes, but ended up thrashing water from the tub onto the floor while their bodies writhed, looking for all the world like they were wrestling in amongst chocolate scented bubbles.

Castiel whined in sudden impatience, raising his hand and blinking as he whisked his clothes away on a wish and a prayer and a blink. Dean murmured in sudden approval as he felt bare skin beneath his hands, gently started to caress Castiel's naked body, beneath the bubbles and water surrounding them. Castiel returned every single one of Dean's kisses, tongues meeting and licking one against the other as Dean pressed up against the angel, dick hard and insistent against Castiel's hip.

The angel didn't protest when Dean manipulated him into a kneeling position in the tub, water and bubbles so close to his face they almost touched his nose, his chin. His breath ruffled against the scented foam in ceaseless gasps and the heady scent of chocolate lodged in his nostrils, his throat, filled his senses with a smell that seemed pleasurable, even to him.

He moaned, set bubbles to skittering beneath his open mouth as he heard, felt Dean move behind him, swirling the water to lap against Castiel's body and the sides of the tub, in slightly cooling waves. He closed his eyes, moaned again as he felt Dean's warm hands caress his ass gently, fingers dragging and playing across the angel's skin and sending shudders of desire and goosebumps racing across Castiel's flesh.

Dean looked down at the angel laid bare before him, legs parted, ass upturned temptingly towards him and he heard Castiel moaning, arousal apparent with every sound that the angel made, and the scent of it mingled pleasurably with the almost overbearing smell of chocolate surrounding them. The hunter drew his lower lip into his mouth when he saw Castiel's back arch, arms flexing as Dean stroked across the tight ring of muscles surrounding Castiel's hole.

The need to fill the angel, to fuck him hard became an almost overwhelming compulsion to Dean and his dick ached with his want, his need, his desire for his lover so trusting before him. He dipped his hand into the water beside him, soaked his fingers until they were wet, before he eased one finger inside the angel. Castiel shifted uncomfortably against Dean's hand, pain shooting through him at the intrusion without proper lubrication, begged Dean to get the lube painfully.

The angel felt Dean ease away from him, water sloshing against the sides of the tub as the hunter moved. He heard Dean's wet footsteps slap against the floor, before he turned curious, large eyes up to Dean' retreating back.

"Dean, where are you going?" Castiel called after him, watching as Dean wrapped one of Bobby's fluffy towels around his waist.

"I'm getting lube," Dean murmured quietly, easing the door open a fraction and peering cautiously out. "It's in my bag. I'll be right back."

Castiel remained silent, on his knees in the lukewarm water, content to stay as he was until Dean returned. He watched as the bubbles before his face slowly popped, releasing the scents of chocolate into his face in little bursts of fragrance. He closed his eyes, dark lashes still resting on his cheeks when Dean returned, the bathroom door closing quietly behind him.

Dean smiled at the surprisingly fragile look of the angel kneeling there, eyes closed and lashes fanning across pale cheeks, lips parted, ripe and shining in the light. Dean stood there watching him, until Castiel finally turned his depthless blue gaze onto his and a slight smile curled the corners of his plump mouth. He looked hopeful, like a puppy wanting a treat and Dean's heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

_If this is what it feels like to be in love, then I'm so buying into it,_ Dean thought as he met Castiel's smile with a grin of his own.

Silence remained between them, understanding apparent in every movement they made as Dean returned to the spot he'd vacated earlier, behind Castiel. The water moved around them in swirling patterns, and Castiel waited, turning to look over his shoulder at Dean as the hunter squeezed lube onto fingers shrivelled from previously being in the water too long. He watched, finally turning away when Dean stroked across his hole teasingly, fingers caressing and gentle before slowly easing inside the angel, making Castiel gasp in need, want, desire.

Dean smiled, watched as Castiel started to rock in the water, bubbles slapping against the sides of the tub as he fucked himself onto Dean's hand, small purling mewls of arousal filling the air around them. Dean added another finger, stretched Castiel still wider, looser, stroking against Castiel's prostate and making the breath gasp in the angel's throat.

He eased his fingers from the tight ring of muscles, finally deciding that Castiel was loose enough for him, before he hastily lubed up his cock, small grunts of pleasure purling from his lips as he worked himself over. He fucked into his own palm, for an instant imagining it to be Castiel, before reluctantly pulling away. He positioned himself close into Castiel's body, settled between the angel's outspread legs, before he eased his hand between their close pressed bodies and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He eased his erection into Castiel's tight hole, an aroused cry falling from Castiel's lips to join Dean's equally aroused cry as Dean filled him up.

The angel rocked back onto Dean' hips, moving against Dean even before the hunter started to fuck into Castiel, small grunts of aroused pleasure falling from plump lips eagerly. Dean's fingers twisted into Castiel's flesh, hard enough to draw bruises as he finally started to fuck into him.

Castiel's eyes were blind to everything but the feel of Dean filling him, moving inside him with swift, sure strokes, head rubbing against his prostate sensuously. He moaned in long, loud purls of arousal, hips moving in time with Dean's, hands sliding against the smooth surface of the bath in wet streaks. He supported himself with one hand while he touched himself with the other, wrist snapping against his straining erection in long hard strokes, moans of pleasure falling from parted, plump lips as Dean fucked him hard.

Dean felt his time coming near, felt Castiel's body begin to shake against his, tighten up around Dean's dick until the dry warmth was snug against his erection. Dean cried out wordlessly, felt Castiel pull at his erection hard, struggling to free his orgasm, begging someone unknown for him to come.

Dean felt his orgasm race through his body, at the thought of Castiel touching himself, pleasuring himself while thinking in turn of Dean. He climaxed, filled Castiel with his come, hips stuttering against Castiel's as he orgasmed, the angel's name heavy on his lips. He was dimly aware through the red-orange-pink of his climax of Castiel shouting, moaning Dean's name, back arching as the angel climaxed, filling his hand with his spunk, bubbles settling in chocolate scented glory against bare skin.

Dean slowly withdrew, hands tenderly caressing Castiel's ass as the angel straightened, turned in now cool water to face him. He looked fucked out, pleasured, eyes still blown wide with arousal and Dean smiled, knew that his own face mirrored Castiel's expression in that one moment. He leant forward, pressed gentle lips against Castiel's silken smooth lips, eyes fluttering as he was lost in the kiss.

They remained in that position, mouths locked in an ever deepening kiss, until finally, Bobby's voice called up to them, gruff voice grouchier than ever as he shouted their breakfast was getting cold. Dean pulled away from Castiel, green eyes stretched wide in horror, and smiled when Castiel had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me breakfast was ready?" Dean asked, as Castiel draped bubble laden hands around Dean's neck, his shoulders.

"I tried, Dean. You pulled me into the bath before I could tell you," Castiel replied, with the vaguest hint of a smile. "I didn't hear you complaining that I was here."

Dean chuckled, before planting another kiss on Castiel's soft mouth.

"Neither were you," Dean remarked, voice low, intimate, as he stole another kiss. "Come on, Cas, best get dressed, or Bobby really will have something to be grouchy about."

Castiel gave Dean a sheepish look, after throwing a guilty look at his own, still wet clothes.

"Don't worry. You can borrow some of mine. I'll tell Bobby it was my fault your clothes got wet, if he asks," Dean told the angel, when it looked as though Castiel was going to ask a similar question.

"It was your fault my clothes got wet, Dean," Castiel commented. "You pulled me into the bath."

Dean merely smiled at Castiel, before he said - "It was worth it, though, wasn't it?"

"Always," Castiel replied, leaning in to kiss Dean gently.

Dean smiled against Castiel's lips, felt Castiel smiling too, before the kiss ended. They stood, water dripping from every part of their bodies, as the lingering scent of chocolate wafted in the air around them. Dean was the first to step from the tub, handing Castiel a towel wordlessly, before getting one for himself. The hunter watched as the angel dried himself fastidiously, paying attention to every last part of his body, as methodical and sinuous as a cat.

The angel missed Dean's amused,, affectionate smile, only looking up when the hunter left the room to find some clothes for Castiel. A few minutes later and Dean had returned, arms filled with a pair of heavy jeans, a dark t shirt and shirt, a clean pair of boxer shorts. He'd even brought socks and a pair of only vaguely scuffed boots for Castiel to wear. He watched wordlessly as Castiel dressed himself, smiling when the angel looked at him, head tilted to the side as though asking for approval when he was fully clothed.

Dean's eyes ran over Castiel's body, smile growing broader as he shook his head in disbelief at the angel. He looked more fragile in Dean's clothes, body smaller than the hunter's, clothes slightly too big and wrinkling in the wrong places on his body. Yet, still, Castiel looked adorable, gorgeous as always.

"Cas," Dean said, surprised at the difficulty he had in speaking. "Cas, you look gorgeous."

Castiel graced him with a proper smile, teeth flashing in the light from above as the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. Dean couldn't help but smile back, even as he wondered why Castiel didn't smile more often. He vowed to himself to try and make him smile, would look for ways to bring a grin to Castiel's face.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied, quietly, words breaking into Dean's thoughts, fingers folding around the hunter's when Dean took his hand.

Dean nodded, before he said - "Come on, Cas, let's go. I can smell bacon and eggs."

Castiel nodded, but said nothing, eyes intent upon Dean's face. The hunter leant in for one last kiss, free hand cupping Castiel's cheek as lips met lips in a soft kiss. Dean pulled away with an effort, even though he wanted nothing more than to spend more time alone with Castiel. The angel nodded at him, as though aware of Dean's inner struggle and acknowledging it with a struggle of his own. That one nod seemed to indicate that there would be time later for them to share, and Dean nodded back, understanding Castiel's unspoken promise. There always would be a later for them ...

_-**fini**- _


End file.
